Autonomous vehicles relieve the driver of certain driving tasks. For instance, autonomous vehicles can control certain lateral and longitudinal aspects of operating a vehicle. An example of a lateral aspect includes steering the vehicle. An example of a longitudinal aspect includes controlling the vehicle speed. Some autonomous vehicles are controlled in a way that mimics a human driver. One way to mimic a human driver is to steer the vehicle and control the vehicle speed in the same way a human driver would.